Le Dernier Feu
by Nathalea
Summary: Dans un monde englouti par les ténèbres, l'histoire du dernier feu, et du dernier homme sur Terre.


Voici un texte écrit en une heure et demie, dont je ne suis sûre ni de l'intérêt ni de la qualité, aussi votre avis me serait-il très précieux pour en juger.

Avant de vous laissez entamer cette lecture, je tiens à préciser que la trame de cette histoire est très largement inspirée du film "La Route", lui même inspiré du livre du même nom de Cormac McCarthy.

Un grand merci à Torajio qui a comme toujours eu la patience de me relire et de me donner son avis.

Enfin une mention spéciale à l'intention de l'une des meilleures amies que l'on puisse avoir, j'ai nommée WillWatson. Je te dédie cette histoire, tu comprendras pourquoi ;D

Bonne lecture !

L'homme est assis auprès du feu. Il observe les flammes qui s'enroulent les unes aux autres, s'étreignent, s'enlacent, pour se séparer dans un concert de crépitements, un tourbillon d'étincelles. Autour de lui, il fait nuit. La lune s'est dérobée depuis longtemps au regard du monde, les étoiles ne brillent plus dans le ciel. Une épaisse chape de nuages les en a chassées, a envahi la voûte céleste, et depuis semble peser de tout son poids sur la Terre desséchée qu'elle recouvre. Ainsi prisonnier, le jour se meurt dans une pénombre perpétuelle, tandis que la nuit venue, les contours du monde s'effacent, dévorés par les ténèbres.

L'homme soupire. Difficile de s'imaginer la nuit, la vraie nuit. Celle qu'ont connue les premiers hommes. Celle qui engloutit tout, dissout la réalité, absorbe la plus petite parcelle de perception, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un vide absolu, froid, sans repères. Il est facile de faire face à la nuit lorsque l'on sait que l'interrupteur est à portée de sa main, qu'il suffira d'un seul geste pour dissoudre l'illusion. Faire face à la vraie nuit, ce n'est pas pareil. La nuit dans toute son immensité, celle qui n'a aucune pitié, qui réveille les terreurs sombres enfouies en nous-mêmes. La vraie nuit libère toutes les peurs, elle fait de notre imagination son champ de bataille. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire pour se rassurer, lorsque la nuit tombe, le monde se transforme. Ce n'est plus celui que l'on a connu. C'est le domaine des ténèbres.

L'homme le sait, et c'est pourquoi il contemple le feu avec attention. Il y a quelque chose d'envoûtant dans la danse incessante des flammes. À leur façon, elles aussi dévorent le monde, dévorent la nuit. Le feu est rassurant. Chaud. Lumineux. Et pourtant, si destructeur. Des quatre éléments, il a toujours été le plus complexe, le plus ambigu. Celui que l'homme a mis des millénaires à dompter, sans jamais en avoir totalement la maîtrise. Celui qui a sorti l'humanité des ténèbres. Et celui qui l'y a replongée.

Oui, l'homme contemple les flammes, et c'est comme si les flammes l'absorbaient. Seule lueur au milieu de cette mort qui lentement mais sûrement enveloppe le monde de sa main glacée, l'étouffe dans son linceul de ténèbres.

Ce n'est pas encore le vide, le grand vide. Celui où la lumière vaincue déserte le monde, pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Comme si un immense trou noir avait soudain englouti jusqu'au dernier photon. Non, ce vide-là ne règne pas encore, mais il triomphera bientôt. L'homme le sait. La petite flamme qui brûle dans son cœur, celle qui maintient la vie au fond de ses yeux, vacille.

L'homme est seul. Seul depuis si longtemps… Il est assis sur cette terre stérile, au beau milieu d'un désert squelettique qui s'étend des quatre coins de la Terre, qui n'a ni début ni fin. La couleur s'est entièrement retirée du monde, avec la vie qu'il abritait. À présent, la terre est grise. Le ciel est gris. Même l'océan n'est plus qu'un immense œil noir où plus rien ne se reflète.

L'homme ferme les yeux quelques secondes face à l'éclat brûlant des flammes. D'habitude, il ne veut pas se souvenir. Mais il sait que cette nuit n'est pas comme les autres. C'est la nuit du grand vide. Alors, il se souvient. Il se souvient d'avoir été un homme, autrefois. D'avoir eu une maison. Un travail. Une vie confortable, presque douillette. Une vie où il était facile d'oublier la vraie nuit de nos ancêtres. Ensuite, au fur et à mesure qu'il exhume sa mémoire, d'autres souvenirs réapparaissent. Maman, Papa. Une femme, également. Son prénom flotte aux frontières de sa conscience. Camille. Un sentiment sourd, douloureux, puissant, envahit son esprit. Il se souvient. La paix. Le bonheur. L'amour.

Il rouvre les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ces mots peuvent bien signifier à présent ? Ont-ils encore une raison d'exister ? Si l'on y réfléchit, oui. Tant qu'il existe quelqu'un pour les éprouver, ces mots gardent tout leur sens.

L'homme passe une main sur son visage encrassé, barbouillé de poussière, et y trouve une larme. Il est seul, si seul depuis si longtemps. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas vu un autre être humain ? Il ne saurait le dire. Au début, quand le ciel venait de s'obscurcir, quand la Terre venait de mourir, saignée par ses propres enfants, il y en avait encore beaucoup. Bien sûr, la mort était partout, mais l'Humanité semblait encore croire qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Et puis, les semaines avaient d'abord fait place aux jours, puis les mois aux semaines. Très vite, le monde fut comme une marmite que l'on porte lentement à ébullition. Le froid. La maladie. Et, par-dessus tout, fléau le plus aliénant de tous, la faim. Les rescapés du Grand Cataclysme n'avaient survécu que pour dépérir sur une planète sans vie. Plus de végétation. Quelques animaux, encore, qui s'éteignirent rapidement, comme on souffle une bougie. Ensuite, l'Humanité livrée à elle-même.

L'homme presse ses doigts contre ses yeux. Cette fois, il ne veut plus se souvenir. Se souvenir de ce qu'il a vu. Il n'y a rien de plus terrible que de constater ce dont l'Homme est capable, capable d'infliger à son semblable pour survivre. À quel moment la flamme de l'Humanité s'éteint-elle ? Au moment de mourir ? Ou lorsqu'on renonce à tous ses principes, lorsqu'on trahit les siens, et que l'on abandonne toute conscience pour sa propre survie ? Oui, l'homme a vu bien des choses… Des choses atroces. Et qui le hantent, à chaque seconde. Comment a-t-il survécu à toute cette folie ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas basculé, lui aussi, pourquoi a-t-il gardé en lui cette conscience, cette Humanité, ce feu que tant de ses semblables n'ont pas hésité à renier ? L'homme ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'il sait, en ce moment, c'est que la faim lui dévore le ventre.

Le froid l'enveloppe doucement, malgré la proximité du feu. L'homme se sent faible, ses muscles sont las et endoloris, tout son corps n'est que souffrance. Il s'allonge aux côtés des flammes, en chien de fusil. Cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps - mais le temps ici n'a plus aucun sens – l'homme se sent en paix. Il n'a plus peur de se faire attaquer dans les ténèbres, d'être capturé pour nourrir des monstres qui n'ont plus d'humain que l'aspect. Le grand vide de la nuit ne lui fait plus peur. L'avenir ne déroule plus devant lui sa route inexorable et sanglante.

L'homme ferme les yeux. Il est seul, si seul depuis si longtemps, allongé là auprès de ce feu. Il est si maigre, si sale et si misérable, seul perdu dans l'immensité du monde. On pourrait croire qu'il n'est rien. Et pourtant, l'Humanité brûle en lui.

L'image de la femme qui s'appelle Camille remplit son esprit. Le souffle régulier de sa respiration ralentit son rythme, imperceptiblement. À côté de lui, le feu se meurt, craquelle le bois qui gémit et se tord, puis va se réfugier dans les braises où il agonise. Sur le visage de l'homme, peut-être, enfin, l'esquisse d'un sourire. Le feu disparaît. Le néant engloutit l'homme, engloutit le monde. Ainsi s'éteint l'Humanité.

_« La lumière pense voyager plus vite que quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais c'est faux. Peu importe à quel vitesse voyage la lumière, l'obscurité arrive toujours la première, et elle l'attend. »_

Terry Pratchett


End file.
